I Know What You Did Last Summer HSM Style
by wildcats2016
Summary: The friends leave a party and are on their way to the beach when they accidently hit some one while dodging another car that was coming their way. So they dump the body in the lake and agree not to tell anyone what had happen. So now it is the next summer and the friends start getting notes from someone. Will they find out who is sending the notes?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella were hanging out with their friends in the were talking about the party that was happening on friday night. They were deciding if they wanted to go to the party on friday night. Chad said to the others that they shoulf go to this party on friday night. Chad then said to the others that they can go to the party for a little bit and then go to the beach later on. Troy and Gabriella with the others agreed with what Chad had said to them.

So Sharpay said to the others lets go back to Ryan and i house for a while. So they left the park and went to the Evans house. A few minutes later they arrived at the Evan's house and parked their cars. They got out of the cars and locked them up. They followed Sharpay and Ryan into their house. They went to the back yard to hang out for a while. The Troy and the guys were playing basketball and then they were going to play a baseball game with Ryan too. Gabriella and the girls were watching their boyfriends play basketball and then baseball. They also did some talking too.

Two hours later Troy and Gabriella with the others decided to go home for the evening. So they said good bye to Sharpay and Ryan and told them they would see them tomorrow. So Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor left the Evan's house at the same time and got into their cars. They pulled out of the drive way and headed for home. Jason and Martha left after them and went home too. Zeke and Kelsi decided to stay at Sharpay and Ryan's house for another hour.

Troy and Gabriella had arrived back at Troy's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went into the house and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. They went up stairs to his bedroom. Troy shut his bedroom door and locked it. He then went over to Gabriella and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss and took a drink of water. After they got their drink they sat their water bottles on the night stand. They went back to kissing each other. Before long they took each others clothes off and were now in the bed under the blankets making love.

Mean while Chad and Taylor first went to her house. They arrived at her house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went into the house and upstairs to her bedroom. Chad asked Taylor if she would want to stay over night with him. Taylor told Chad she would love to stay over night with him. So Taylor took her over night bag out and put some clothes in it. She also got the other stuff she would need and put it in her over night bag. After she was done packing her over night bag, she grabbed her school bag too. Chad asked Taylor if she would like him to carry her over night bag. Taylor told Chad she would love for him to carry her over night bag. So she grabbed her school bag and they went back down stairs. They left the house and went back to his car and he unlocked it . They got back in the car and pulled out of the drive way. They were now on their way to his house.

Jason and Martha arrived at her house. Jason and Martha got out of his car. Jason walked Martha to her door. They share a kiss good bye and Jason walked back to his car. Martha said to Jason that she would see him tomorrow. Martha went into her house. Jason got back into his car and left Martha's house. Jason was now on his way home to his house. A few minutes later Jason arrived at his house and park his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. He went into his house.

Sharpay and Ryan asked Zeke and Kelsi if they wanted to stay over night. Zeke and Kelsi told Sharpay and Ryan they would love to stay over night. So Sharpay and Ryan took Zeke and Kelsi to their houses to get their stuff they would need. A few minutes later they were back at the Evans house. Sharpay and Zeke went to her bedroom for the night. Ryan and Kelsi went to his room for the night too.

Two hours later Troy and Gabriella had finish making love for the third time. They were now cudding with each other. Troy kept Gabriella close to him. Gabriella had her head on Troy's bare chest. Before long they went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N This story is going to be only 14 to 16 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella had woke up at the same time and made love twice before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. They decided to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast. So they started eating their bowl of cereal. Troy was looking over at Gabriella while he was eating his cereal.

Mean while Chad and Taylor had also woke up at the same time too. They made love twice before taking a shower and got dressed for the day. They went down stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Chad asked Taylor what she wanted for breakfast. Taylor told Chad that she would like to eat. They decided to have scramble eggs with bacon and toast. So Chad made scramble eggs with bacon and toast for them to eat. They started eating their breakfast and did a little bit of talking too.

A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella had finished eating their breakfast and took their empty bowls to the kitchen. They put their empty bowls in the sink to be washed later on. Troy asked Gabriella what she wanted to do now. Gabriella went up to Troy and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Troy respond backed to the kiss. They pulled a way from the kiss a few minutes later to get some air. They left the kitchen and went upstairs to his bedroom to get their cell phones. Once they were in his bedroom, they shared another passionate kiss on the lips.

A half hour later Chad and Taylor had finished eating their breakfast. They took their empty plates to the kitchen and put them in the sink to be washed later on. Chad and Taylor left the kitchen. Chad asked Taylor what she wanted to do now. Taylor said to Chad that they could call their friends and see what they are doing right now. Chad told Taylor that he like her idea. So they started calling their friends to see what they were doing.

Sharpay and Ryan had left their house and got in their cars. They were on the way to get Zeke and Kelsi from their house. Sharpay could not wait to see her boyfriend Zeke. Ryan could not wait to see his girlfriend Kelsi too. So Sharpay arrived at Zeke's house and parked her car. She got out of her car and went up to the door. Sharpay knocked on the door and Zeke open the door to see his girlfriend Sharpay standing in front of him. Sharpay went up to Zeke and gave him a kiss on the lips, which he responded back too.

Ryan arrived at his girlfriend Kelsi's house and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. Ryan went up to the door and knocked on it. A few minutes later Kelsi answered the door to see her boyfriend Ryan standing in front of her. Ryan went up to Kelsi and gave her a kiss on the lips. Kelsi responded to the kiss. They pulled a way from the kiss and said good morning to each other. Kelsi let Ryan into her house and asked him if he wanted to listen to the song she just finish writing. Ryan told Kelsi he would love to here the song.

Sharpay and Zeke finally pulled a way from the kiss. They said good morning to each other too. Zeke let Sharpay in to his house and asked her if she would like to try his breakfast treat he made. Sharpay told her boyfriend that she would love to try his new treat. So they went to his kitchen. Zeke told Sharpay that he was happy that she came over to his house. Sharpay told Zeke that she was happy to be here.

Troy shut his bedroom door and locked it. He then went back over to Gabriella and kissed her some more. They ended up taking each others clothes off and were in the bed making love again. A hour later they had finish making love and were laying in his bed catching their breath. Troy and Gabriella stayed in his bed for a little bit. A few minutes later they got up and got dressed back into their clothes. Troy unlocked his bedroom door and open it up again. Gabriella open the window to let some air into the room. They decided to called their friends to see what they were doing.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends decided to get together later on in the park the afternoon. So Troy and Gabriella went to see what his mom and dad were doing. They saw his dad in the living room watching a basketball game on tv. So they went to the kitchen to see what his mom was doing. Lucille look up from mixing her cookie dough and saw Troy and Gabriella come in the kitchen. Troy asked his mom what she was doing. Lucille told her son Troy that she was making some cookies. Troy and Gabriella asked his mom if she needed some help. Lucille told Troy and Gabriella that she did not need any help.

So Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen and went outside to the backyard. Troy and Gabriella laid down on the grass. They did some talking and kissing too. Troy and Gabriella said i love you to each other too. Troy said to Gabriella that he can not wait to go to the party tomorrow night with her. Gabriella told Troy that she felt the same way too. So they spent two hours in the back yard and then went back in the house to eat some lunch. They could not wait to meet their friends in the park.

Please Reveiw!

A/N I know this chapter might not be that good. The rest of the chapters for this story should be better then this chapter. I am writing about what happen on the last summer and leading up to the present summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy and Gabriella had met their friends in the park that afternoon. They hung out for a while till it was time to go home and eat dinner. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they would see them tomorrow when they go to the party. Troy and Gabriella went to the car and got in it. They pulled out of the parking spot and headed back to Troy's house. A few minutes later they arrived at his house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went into the house and to the kitchen to see what his mom was making for dinner.

Lucille was finishing making dinner, when she heard some one come into the kitchen. Lucille turned around to see her son Troy with his girlfriend Gabriella come into the kitchen. Troy asked his mom what she was making for dinner. Lucille told her son that she was making pot roast with mash potatoes for dinner. Lucille told her son and his girlfriend that dinner was about ready. So Troy asked his mom if she needed any help with any thing. Lucille asked her son and his girlfriend if they would set the table for her. Troy and Gabriella told his mom they would be happy to set the dining room table for her. So they got the plates and the stuff they needed to set the table.

So they left the kitchen and went to the dining room. They started setting the table together. After they finished setting the table, they went back to the kitchen to let his mom know that the table was set. Lucille thanked her son and Gabriella for setting the table. They asked his mom if she needed help taking the food to the table. Lucille told her son that she did not need any help. So Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen and went to the living room to tell his dad that dinner was ready.

So Troy and Gabriella with his dad went to the dining room and sat down at the table. Lucille brought the food to the table and then went to get the drinks. Lucille sat the drinks down on the table and then sat down. They dished their food up and then started eating their dinner. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella had finished eating their dinner and went to take their empty plates to the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen, they set their dishes in the sink to be washed.

Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his bedroom to figure out what they were going to where for the party they were going too that next night. An hour later they had figure out what they were going to wear to the party they would be going to that next night with their friends. They started kissing each other on the lips. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love twice before getting ready for bed. They decided to watch a movie before going to bed. So Troy asked Gabriella what movie she wanted to watch.

Gabriella told Troy that she did not care what movie they watch. So Troy put the movie The Hangover in the dvd player. He went back over to Gabriella and they laid down on his bed. Troy started the movie and they started watching. They were laughing at the funny parts of the movie. A hour later the movie was over and so they stopped it. Troy got up off the bed and went to take the movie out of the dvd player. After Troy put the movie a way, he then shut the dvd player off for the night. Then he put the tv back on regular tv ans turn it off for the night.

He went back over to Gabriella and they got under the covers. They went to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning they woke up at the same time and made love, before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Once they were in the kitchen, they decided to eat a bowl of cereal. After they ate their breakfast, they went back upstairs to his bedroom for a while. So Troy turn his tv on and check the channels to see what was on. They realize that there was nothing good on tv. So they turn the tv back off and then were deciding what they were going to do that day until it was time to get ready for the party.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that this chapter is some what short. The next chapter will be the party and the hit and run.


End file.
